


cynosure

by ScribeOfRED



Series: saccharine [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Slow Dancing, more space imagery than is strictly necessary, poetry masquerading as prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOfRED/pseuds/ScribeOfRED
Summary: And the universe danced around them.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Series: saccharine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	cynosure

**Author's Note:**

> For Raven, who requested #24 from [this list](https://scribeofred.tumblr.com/post/189040957347/).

She’s spun silk dripping in diamonds: glittering points of light dangling off her ears, brilliance clustered around the delicate curve of her throat, dainty strands of stars woven into her moonbeam hair, a cascade down the bodice of her dress and spilling over her skirt until she’s the most radiant creature he’s ever seen: a goddess among peasants, so far above any of them they aren’t worthy to exist in her shadow and yet too benevolent to consider leaving them alone. Gracious to the very last, unfailingly gentle and kind.

Their adored Lunafreya. His beloved Luna.

He bows as she approaches, almost blinded by the glow surrounding her, yet he would have it no other way. “Princess.” _My queen, the sun and the moon and the stars above my head, forever I am yours_.

Rivers of light spill off her as she lifts one arm, allows him to press a kiss to a hand so small with a grip deceptively strong. She’s keeping up with her training, then. “Nyx.” And the way his name eases off her tongue, like she’s cradling each letter in the finest velvet, he would devote himself to her and her alone if only she’d let him do it again. “Join me for this dance?”

Saying no would be to deny the tides rolling up and down the shores, the very turn of the celestial bodies within the universe itself; he falls in alongside her, the shadow to her radiance: featureless but grounding as he offers her the support of his hand, his arm, even though he half fears his midnight suit will bleed black onto her, dulling a perfection sculpted not by human hands but by something greater, a mystery he cannot fathom to unravel and so does not even try. It is her choice what she does, and the graceful curl of her fingers around his (bloodstained) brings a smile to his lips, a lightness to his step, an ache to his chest that never quite dissipates, not when she looks at him with the soft sort of longing that reels him in no matter what: a misshapen, battle-scarred asteroid pulled irrevocably into the fiery depths of her sun. He goes willingly, allows himself to be burned alive and burned up by everything that is her. There is no greater fate.

She’s almost painful to look at, a star too bright to navigate by, but he has no need to see: where she goes, he follows, a meteor’s tail of filth and destruction streaking away behind him. Every bad thing is scorched away in her presence, and although it hurts, although he knows he’ll never be pure enough to be worthy no matter how hot the fires blaze, he relishes the remaking of self because it happens around _her_.

Each step taken onto the dance floor breaks him and builds him up anew, her hand in his silk wrapped over glass, the curve of her waist under his palm like steel and stardust. She follows and he leads, but he’s relatively certain it’s the other way around, that he’s the one orbiting around the focal point that exists within her, with the existence of other people the only counterpoint keeping him from crashing once more with reckless abandon, and even then he’s scarcely aware of anyone else—how can he focus on anything except the vision of perfection standing before him when she’s scattering light bright enough to dazzle with each measured step and glimmering turn.

They waltz, drifting from one end of the floor to the other, him at her mercy, reeled closer moment by moment by moment by the inescapable pull of her, always on the cusp of being crushed completely and yet he’s never felt more capable of flying, soaring, sailing away into the wide and the black and the unknown if only it will lead to her, with her raindrop diamonds cool even through his own gloves, her soft touch guiding him without the need for words, her smiling eyes filled with starlight that melts him straight through until she must know, she _must_ know, that

_forever I am yours_

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr!](https://scribeofred.tumblr.com/post/189724591272/cynosure=)


End file.
